


A Weak Man

by NeverNothing



Series: kuroken week 2018 [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Genderfluid Character, Kuroo is in love y'all, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-08-22 18:21:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16603172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeverNothing/pseuds/NeverNothing
Summary: Day 2 || 12th ||Piercings || Leather Jacket|| Skirts/HeelsKuroo Tetsurou had no problems admitting he was a weak man. When it came to Kenma, at least.





	A Weak Man

Kuroo Tetsurou had no problems admitting he was a weak man. When it came to Kenma, at least. 

It has always been like that. Indeed, it was the reason most of their friends and acquaintances, even their family, thought they were dating long before Kuroo himself had even figured out he was in love with his best friend. Caring about Kenma, loving him, was like a second nature.

Whether it was making him smile with this little and secret curl of his lips or indulging him by getting that one game that had come out recently or just spending time, Kuroo loved every second of it. He had long given up fighting it, he was whipped.

During the course of their relationship, as they got used to the now romantic undertones of their dynamic, Kuroo also learned a lot about himself. Accepting that he was looking at his childhood friend differently now, appreciatively, took some time to adjust to. Accepting these thoughts did not come naturally. 

His gaze was lingering on the lines of the blond’s body during practice a lot nowadays, following the slope of his back to his behind and further down. He had to remind himself not to ogle him too much. 

It was hard, considering the amount they kept squatting during practice. He was just a tiny bit distracted when Kenma was in front of him so he tended to avoid it these days. Inappropriate surprises were the last thing he wanted when he was supposed to be focussing on volleyball. He was just a man, after all, and a weak one at that.

Still, nothing held him back from soaking in the sight of his boyfriend when they were in the locker room. The volleyball captain and the team’s setter were usually the last ones to leave and Kuroo spent a lot of that time staring at his boyfriend’s legs. He had long stopped listening to the teasing remarks he got in return.

Therefore, it made perfect sense that his mouth dropped open when he caught sight of his boyfriend now. 

Now was in the security of Kenma’s bedroom, on a sunday morning. The day of the week they did not have practise. Kuroo had been laying on Kenma’s bed, lazily leafing through a book he had been reading and waiting for Kenma to get ready. There was a game the blond had been looking forward to get the entire week and Kuroo had decided to tag along as always.

The raven looked up at the sound of the doors closing, and what he saw promptly pushed any air out of his lungs. He gasped and was sitting upright at once.

Kenma was wearing an oversized knitted and wine red sweater, hugging him nicely along his shoulders and hip. Kuroo’s gaze followed the line of his body. A pleated cream skirt with a hem that ended shortly by his thighs. Black long socks that complimented his legs to the point it was almost illegal.

Shakily drawing in a deep breathe, Kuroo was franticly scrambling for words. His brain was not cooperating, however, so he croaked out an incomprehensible gush of sounds. He was sure he was flushed red completely, he could feel the heat in his cheeks.

His boyfriend snorted and lightly stepped farther into the room. Kuroo suddenly felt preyed upon. There was something in Kenma’s eyes that told him he would exploit this situation mercilessly. Distantly, he bid his monthly allowance goodbye but he could not really bring himself to care.This was going to be so worth it.

“I noticed you staring at my legs a lot, so I thought I’d do you a favor,” Kenma mentioned almost off-handedly, his voice smooth and deep, as he stopped in front of his slightly older boyfriend. The raven nodded dumbly, still reeling.

“Where did you get these clothes from?” It took immense effort to vocalize. His mouth was dry and he felt dizzy. He could not believe his eyes and prayed to a distant deity that he was not imaging this. Part of him doubted, however, whether his mind have the ability to come up with something as breathtaking and awe-inducing as Kenma was right now.

“Alisa. I have heels to go with it, too. Stilettos.” The blond avoided his gaze, staring at the wall behind the raven when he mentioned that.

The image the comment created in Kuroo’s head threw him into a curve again, heels accentuating the muscles of his calves even more. Kenma almost reaching the same height as him. He liked that thought more than he would have thought. Kuroo nodded again and struggled to find his voice, “You two had been spending a lot of time together.”

“We talked-” Kenma shifted in his place, evidently uneasy. “-about stuff and I decided I wanted to try this out.” He gestured to his outfit.

They had talked about the topic before. Kenma did not mind his pronouns, he just was not sure whether they always fit who he was, and that sometimes he wished to show that. The raven had not changed his opinion on it. “Whatever you are most comfortable with, I will support you, alright? Never forget that. You look beautiful.”

With a swell of affection, Kuroo noticed the slight blush on his boyfriend’s cheeks as he was avoiding his gaze. Shy Kenma always made his heart soar. The raven scooted to the edge of the bed, reached out and pulled him closer, between his legs. Gently gripping his waist and looking up, he tried to catch a golden gaze.

Once Kenma returned the attention, Kuroo asked reverently, “May I touch you?” Until the blond gave his consent, his hands were not moving a centimeter from their place on his waist.

Resting his hands on Kuroo’s shoulder, he nodded. A deep exhale escaped the confine of the raven’s lungs as he steadied himself.

Hesitatingly, Kuroo fingered the material of his long socks by his knee, hands sliding up as he took in the sight. The black color made the blond’s legs seem longer, flesh both soft and firm beneath his hands. Theoretically, he was aware of his boyfriend’s muscles. There was no way to play volleyball for years as they did and for it not to leave any traces, but feeling them always had been a different issue.

From the times Kenma had sat on his lap, had cradled his thighs with his own, the raven knew the touch enough to grow addicted to it. Now, as his hands skimmed the blond’s legs, Kuroo was sure that addiction would not fade. It only grew.

Fingers wandered to the hem of Kenma’s socks. Skin was teased by his pleated skirt. Kuroo longed for contact.

Glancing up, he once again asked for silent consent. Kenma’s hands slid to his neck, idly scratching his nape and nodded. Kuroo barely managed to suppress a full body shudder.

Carefully, he pressed his thumb against the hem of Kenma's socks, where the soft fabric ended and pale skin stole his breath. His fingers brushed along it. Shuttering, he exhaled deeply.

“It's okay, Kuro.” Kenma's gentle voice filled his ears, the blond’s hands sat firmly against his neck. Kuroo’s chest swelled and he had to take another breath to steady himself against the onslaught of emotions. His hands settled fully against Kenma's naked skin, view partly covered by the skirt his boyfriend was wearing. He stroked up his thigh idly, the smooth sensation clouding his mind, but stayed away from more dangerous parts self-consciously.

Then, a thought popped up in his head and once sparked he could not shake it. The feel of creamy skin would haunt him forever. “You even shaved?”

Kenma shook his head. “Waxed.” He corrected as if he was not currently turning the raven’s world upside down. Only the slight hitch in his voice betrayed his true feelings.

His blood rushed and he felt light-headed, imagining the sensation of Kenma’s unclothed legs gliding against his. Kuroo stopped himself; he definitely should not go there.

Instead, he stared speechlessly, hands still busy burning in the feeling of Kenma's soft skin into his memory. “For me?”

Kenma snorted. “Didn't you hear what I just said? And I like the way it feels, too.”

“Wow.” His breath left him all at once. “Is it my birthday?” He asked in wonder.

Kenma chuckled. “Not yet.”

It felt a lot like it was, but Kuroo conceded. Overwhelmed, he leaned forward. His arms embraced the blond, head resting against his boyfriend’s stomach. Taking a moment to process, Kuroo breathed in deeply again. Kenma had shown this to him. Did this for him. Gratitude welled up in his body. He was so  _ in love _ .

There were fingers in his hair, sorting through the mess on his head. “Wanna get going, then?”

 

**Author's Note:**

> [@Twitter](https://twitter.com/nevernothingx3)


End file.
